


Friend Or Foe

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parents AU where Tony and Steve are Peter's Parents, Peter and Wade are not supposed to be friends ( OOPS )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter struggles between wanting to befriend Wade and wanting to hate him as things get from being acquaintances to being friends. All the while, Tony and Steve regret letting him go and meet friends as Wade shows more and more aggression while protecting his Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Or Foe

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried. Honestly, I don't know if this is any good but I'm at least proud I was able to wrap it up. It's a little long due to the fact that I can't stop writing once I get going so yeah... Hope you might enjoy!

Living with a protective dad was something Peter Parker could probably handle, but living with two was an utter nightmare. Every day turned into: "Where are you going now, Peter?", "Who's texting you, Peter?", "What's in your pocket, Peter?" And many more, intrusive, inquiries about every possible moment in his life. Sure, his dads were great, I mean; who couldn't love Tony and Steve, watching over you every day and second of your life? That's exactly why Peter's parents got on his bad side most days. It was the stalker-ish tendencies of his parents that made him want to scream, tear his hair out, and even sometimes sneak out. Of course, if he even stepped foot outside to let the cat out Tony or Steve would come running in full suit, ready to chase down their swinging son if he ever did try to sneak out of the house. So, leaving without being scried on was not an option in Peter's book of things to do. Despite the obnoxious surveillance he loved his parents, and they loved him too. It was weird to see them fighting alongside him with the other avengers, like Logan and Bruce, but that's what he got for being raised by superheroes. In turn, when he was bitten by the superspider that morphed his DNA, Tony and Steve helped him use his powers to save people and stop others from hurting innocents. Being Spiderman gave Peter hope that someday crime wouldn't be a problem, and he would never have to pick his friends carefully in fear his parents would uncover some illegal dirt on them; which they already did several times before, surprisingly. Peter didn't like not having any friends his age, but it didn't trouble him much. There was too much to do at home for him to dwell on human interaction, especially when he could be studying test tubes full of nanites or biomechanically engineered cells that could possibly cure cancer. All those questions in science were still left unanswered, and it drove Peter up the wall thinking about the possibilities, which seemed endless at times. Tony always told him that someday we might know the and answer to some of our questions, but not all of them. Those words always seemed to satisfy whatever question he was dying to know the answer of, strangely. Like he had felt it before, felt the answer in his mind somewhere, floating around in a pool of knowledge, the questions always seemed to be answered by his father's simple words. Troubled by this discovery, Peter sat at his desk in his large, ornate room in the house of Stark, staring at a blank piece of paper with only one sentence on it:   
"I need friends."  
\---  
Peter had wondered why he wrote that the previous night. He had plenty of friends! Logan, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Steve and Tony if course, and many more! What he probably meant, his subconscious, was that he needed friends his age. So, now knowing what he really wanted, Peter got up from his large, polished desk and made his way through the makeshift lab that took up most of his bedroom and into the long corridor that was one of the four hallways in the Stark home. Go down the hall, take a left, fourth door on the right; his parents bedroom. Even though he was afraid to go in there, Peter knew he needed to tell his dads what he was thinking. Maybe if he asked them if he could go out to meet new friends they wouldn't insist on going with him, but it was a 'maybe' at best. Standing in front of the large, polished wood door, Peter took in a deep breath.   
"Do I really want to go and bother one of them? Who knows if they'll listen..." He whispered to himself, hesitating with a hand on the doorknob. It's now or never, he finally thought, opening the door to his parents room and poking his head inside to see who was there.   
"Peter, my boy!" Came a joyful voice from within, the tall, dark haired figure welding together some heap of metal on the regal carpet that had just been put in this morning. Tony did like to work when his genius struck, which was usually in the middle of sleep or when he just got up. Looking at the clock on the wall next to the large, fluffy looking bed, Peter saw it was around 9:00 AM, so hopefully his dad got some sleep before working on his "project". He of all people knew how the Iron Man functioned on no sleep, and it wasn't pretty. Smiling at his dad, Peter stepped into the room, carefully picking his way through the piles of scrap metal to get to him.   
"Hey, dad. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment..." Peter tried not to sound too serious, even though he really wanted to. "It's nothing serious, I just need to tell you something." Good.  
Tony sighed and wrenched a pipe free from the heap of junk in front of him and sat up, looking upwards at his son. "What is it Pete? Girls? Depression? Puberty? Can't be any worse than you're discovery of your spidey-powers." The tall man laughed, running a hand through his greasy hair and setting down his blow torch along with his safety mask. He got up from his spot on the floor and went to go wash his hands, Peter followed, trying to answer as he walked.   
"No, none of that, I just... How can I say this... I need friends."   
Tony froze, looking over at Peter with a questioning look.   
"Friends? What do you mean you need friends? I--"  
"You know what I mean. Friends my age, people I can relate to, tell my feelings to and bond with. I want you to let me meet people." Peter kept his voice as steady as possible even though he was livid of the idea if going to a place he didn't know as well as his room and meeting people who probably would think of him and his parents as freaks or worse. With a short sigh Peter looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his father and hoping what he said wasn't going too far. " I mean I--"  
"I know what you mean, Pete, and I respect your decision."   
"Wait... What? Are you serious?" Was his dad actually agreeing with him? He knew his dad always wanted him to explore new situations and meet new people but this much flexibility from Tony shocked him. If only Fury were here to see this, Peter thought to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips.   
"Yeah, I'm serious Pete. You say you need friends like you and I agree." Wow, that actually sounded really sincere. "As long as you stay safe that is." Tony joked, laughing gently as he smiled down at his son. Peter instantly nodded, a feeling of freedom washing over him. He could go out to maybe the library and try to make friends. Or, maybe that was a bad idea? He didn't know how to meet new people and it seemed wrong to start talking to a complete stranger. Asking his dad about it would make it even worse so Peter decided to first go to the library and then stop by the coffee shop down the street on the way back.   
"Thanks dad, I'll be back before you know it!" Peter called as he hurried down the hall to change before he went out. Pulling on a blue and red striped polo shirt over a creme colored long sleeved tee and some worn jeans, he slipped on some red converse and made a break for the front door. Luckily, neither of his parents stopped him and he felt free as he walked the few blocks from their large, fantastically ornate home and neighborhood to the lovely community library. As he approached the doors he sensed something behind him, possibly a gun but most likely a weapon. Without thinking he whipped around and shot a web at the weapon, flinging it into the air. To his surprise, whoever had been holding the large loaded pistol was gone. It's like whoever had been there vanished. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked around, looking for possible witnesses or possible culprits. Seeing no one around the quiet street he stepped inside the library.   
\---  
After several attempts to gain the friendship of few teenagers that looked his age Peter gave up, gazing out the window with his head propped up with one hand. Why don't people like me? Peter asked himself, looking at the stack of comics he had checked out and several books on basic science properties and the rules and logics of physics. Review stuff, but still fun to read. As he was moping around, looking at the empty street, something caught his eye. It was... Logan? What was Logan doing walking the streets and not slashing apart some criminal with the rest of the X-men? Not only was he heading straight for the library doors with a grisly scowl pounded into his hairy face but there was a colorful character following him.   
"No," Peter whispered to himself, realizing just who exactly was following behind the mutant hero. "Not him, anything but him."  
It was Deadpool, the merciless mercenary who killed people and liked it; and, the worst part of it all was the fact that he had a broad smile visible through his mask.   
"I need you for a moment, bub, and don't even think of crawling away." Logan growled, approaching Peter in the almost empty now library with his grinning criminal accomplice trailing behind. Peter swallowed thickly and nodded, trying not to stare at Deadpool as he spoke.   
"Uhm, what is it...? Tony said I could go out so--"  
"It's not that. Not everything revolves around your life, kid. It's about--" Logan was interrupted by his red companion, who shoved his way to get to Peter.  
"Let me handle this, short stuff," The merc winked at Logan, who fumed with frustration in response. "We need a cutie like you who knows what's what when it comes to science."  
Peter froze when the words came to his ears finally. They needed him on a mission? Why? Couldn't they just ask Bruce?  
"You're the only one who will... Probably... Work with Wade. If you can--" Logan couldn't even finish his sentence before Deadpool interrupted him, leaning against the nearest shelf of books and posing.   
"Bruce is busy so I guess it's me and you!" And with that the older man grabbed Peter by the wrist and made a break for the door. "See ya later furry!" He called back to Logan as he practically dragged Peter down the street. Even though Logan probably was supposed to stop the two from running off he was tired of dealing with Wade's bullshit all day. He'd stop by the Stark tower later and find out where they were, that is when he felt like dealing with Deadpool's countless shenanigans.   
\--  
"Uh, what just happened...?" Peter asked after a few moments of being dragged, tugging lightly on the firm grip that enveloped his wrist. Deadpool stopped dragging him, letting him stand up straight and look around. They weren't at the library anymore, as he suspected, and it seemed like a lot of time had passed since they left. Peter looked over at the other man and made a face.   
"What?! I saved you from a lecture with Mr. Fur Face, you should be worshipping me!" Deadpool frowned even though it should be impossible for his lips to show because of his mask.  
[He should at least give us his number!] Yellow exclaimed, making the merc smile.  
{If anything we should apologize for dragging him, but why do I even bother suggesting things to you two...} White didn't seem to agree with Deadpool or Yellow, sounding genuinely done with their bullshit. As the boxes discussed various topics in his head, Deadpool took an opportunity to say a few things to Peter.   
"You want to go on this big 'mission' that requires your 'science mojo'?" He made air quotes as he spoke, hooking an arm around the other and grinning. "We could have a lot of bonding on this, ya' know~?" Oh, how he loved to use his singsong voice. It always makes things better, doesn't it, he asked himself, still grinning at Peter.   
[Yes! It does!] Yellow answered him excitedly, White sighing in the background.   
"Uh, if I'm going on this mission," Peter said, pushing away from Deadpool, "Then there is going to be NO touching, alright?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Peter stood his ground and tried to seem stern even though he was afraid the other man would skewer him right then and there.   
"Anything for you, baby boy. Say the word and it's done~!" Deadpool winked at the younger man, nodding in the direction of where they had been going. "Shall we?"   
Peter sighed and reluctantly nodded, following the merc to some unknown destination. He hoped his parents didn't hear about him being around Deadpool, even though he was assigned a mission with him. Having protective parents was sometimes a pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> *HEAVY BREATHING*
> 
> [We need to write more!]
> 
> {We need to sleep more...}


End file.
